battle_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Rygallen
The is a species of greffen-like creatures which are natives of Perdoran. They are larger than there western cousins, and can grow to a length of up to six metres. However, they are far worse fliers than greffen, and are easy prey for dregons. Rygallen are carnivorous, though they will sometimes eat plants such as ferns and fruit. Description The Rygallen is physically similar to the greffen, and the lesser dragon species, in the fact that it has four six appendages, four legs and two wings (though the Rygallen's wing are mostly useless it Perdoran's crowded forests). Rygallen have scales, which are somewhere between a shark's teeth-skin and a reptile's scales. They are as a durable as bronze or copper, and were used by some Perdoran tribes as armor. The head is smaller than a greffen's, and less streamlined. The head has 'fans' over the eyes, that help keep them cool on the hot climate. As well, the mouth is similar to a cat's in the fact that it points far more than a dragon's. The Rygallen features red teeth, a phenomena which causes the teeth to wear out far faster than usual, but automatically sharpens them. Rygallen vary in color from light brown with green highlights, to blue and grey. A rygallen's legs are heavily muscled, and protected with thicker scales than elsewhere on the body. The fore feet of a Rygallen possess four hooked large claws, used for catching and slicing prey. The back feet possess three blunt curved claws of smaller size than the fore feet, but far thicker, and a thumb of similar size. These claws are used to propel the Rygallen forward in the jungle. The Rygallen also has a long tail, which serves as a sort of rudder, for avoiding trees when moving at high speeds. It can also serve as a defensive weapon, by smacking the enemy with it. The Rygallen's wings are short and small, and made of an unscaled material similar to cartilage. At the end of the wings there are four claws, which the rygallen uses for climbing trees, Habitat Rgyallen inhabit southern Perdoran, mostly in forested regions, though there is a mountainous species. They will create nests around trees, and then curl up around the trunk. While they used to be spread across most of Perdoran, noblmen from Sarkif hunted them repeatedly to near extinction, and now they are confined to former Rvinee territory. Diet & hunting techniques Rygallen are omnivores, though they are primarily meat eaters. They will eat just about anything that walks, talks, crawls or flies. There favourite food appears to be the Perdoran monkey-legged ant-eater. They can easily evade the ant-eater's venom, due to their scales, and they are considerably faster than the ant-eater, so it proves easy prey. When not hunting ant-eater's, the Rygallen's preferred hunting method is too climb up a tree, and drop down onto it's prey, then slashing it's throat with it's sharp fore-claws. Dregons (Perdoran' dragons) find Rygallen easy prey, as the Rygallen does not recognize the smaller dregon as a threat, and will use the same tactics as when hunting other prey. The dregon can then kill it with it's sword-arms. Rygallen discovery The Rygallen was 'discovered' by Ewalin during an exploratory mission funded by the Sarkifan military. Category:Creatures Category:Perdoran Category:The Darkwolf Category:First Era